Blue Birds
by young justice13
Summary: Artemis comes home from patrol and finds her mother dead robin/Dick Grayson are there to comfort her and help find the people who did this. But what happens when Robin is captured and the only way to save him is to sacrifice herself?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis just arrived home from patrolling with Green Arrow. She went into her room and took a shower as usual then made her way to her mother's room to say goodnight. As she expected Paula was sitting in bed, but what she didn't expect to see was the puddle of blood around her. Artemis's eyes widened as she ran to her mothers side and checked her pulse. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat there holding her dead mother in her arms. 'Who ever did this will pay.' She thought as she cried to herself.

* * *

"Hey Megan, have you seen Artemis?" Robin asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw Miss Martian baking. "No, sorry Robin but now that you mention it Artemis should be here by now. I wonder where she is." Replied Miss Martian. "Hey guys have you seen the newspaper this morning? Last night a sixteen year old girl found her mother dead in their apartment in Gotham." Announced Wally as he sped into the room using his super speed. Megan gasped "That's horrible that poor girl." Robin took the newspaper from his friend and turned white. "What's the matter?" Wally asked his friend "That's Artemis's address." He answered. Both of the other superheroes jaws dropped and they looked at each other shocked. When they turned back Robin was gone and they could hear the zeta-tubes announcing his exit.

* * *

Artemis was currently sitting on a park bench across from her apartment building looking at a picture of her mother on her last birthday, when she heard someone approaching. She looked up and saw Robin standing in his civilian clothes. "Hey, I'm sorry about your mum." He said taking a seat next to her on the bench. Artemis wiped away some tears and looked at him. "It was the shadows. Well more my dad but I'm sure the shadows helped." She started crying again and Robin pulled her into a friendly hug. "How do you know?" he asked her quietly. "They carved their symbol into her left arm. That's what they do to shadow victims they leave their mark." She continued to cry in Robin's arms. They were silent after that except Artemis's crying. Fifteen minutes later Artemis decided to go to the cave and talk to Green Arrow and Black Canary about staying with them. They walked to the nearest zeta-tube and soon arrived in the cave. "Robin-B.01, Artemis-B.07" the computer announced. The team were all in the lounge room either watching TV or reading. Megan flew over and pulled Artemis into a hug. "I'm so sorry Artemis. If there's anything you need just ask me." Artemis pulled away and said "Thanks Megan. Do you know where Green Arrow and Black Canary are?" Artemis asked. Miss Martian nodded and said "They're on their way." Artemis nodded and said "Thanks Megan. Can you come get me when they get here? I'll be in my room." Artemis turned around and walked toward the bedrooms slowly closed her door and sat down at her desk. Artemis keeps hopping that it was just a nightmare and she would wake up. She has never felt so awful before. Artemis new her father was a monster but she never thought he would kill his own wife she always thought he would at least spare paula. She looked around her room and picked up the only photo in her room. It was a picture of her and Jade when she was seven. There was a soft knock on her door, "Artemis, Green Arrow and Black Canary are here." Said Megan from the other side. Artemis put the picture down and opened the door. "Thanks Megan." she walked into the lounge room and Ollie (**Green Arrow**) pulled her into a hug. Dinah (**Black Canary**) placed a hand on Ollie's shoulder and he let go. "I'm so sorry Artemis, I promise we will get whoever did this." said Dinah with an apologetic smile on her face. Artemis wishes she could believe that, but she's heard that to many times about her father and he still isn't behind bars. The rest of the team came into the room and all tried to be comforting but it didn't help. Artemis sat down with Ollie and Dinah,who were like family to her,to discuss moving in with them for a while. Artemis liked that Idea but she wanted more privacy and decided to stay at the cave. They understood and insisted that they help her move into the thanked them and went back into her room. Artemis sat on her bed and looked around her blank room. the walls are a dark grey and the sheets on the bed are a dark green. She misses her apartment already.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis doesn't know when but at some point she fell asleep. She was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing; she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her best friend Dick Grayson. She let it go to voice mail and continued lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. Artemis doesn't know what happened to Dick's parents but she knows that it has something to do with a circus. He was probably the only person that understood her. She picked up her phone and listened to the message, 'Hey Artemis, I heard about your mum and I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk about it or need a distraction, I'd be happy to help just…. call me please.' She sighed and picked up her phone "Hey it's Artemis."

* * *

Artemis met Dick at a park near their school, then Alfred drove them to Wayne Mansion where Dick,Bruce,Jason,Tim and his new little brother Damian all live. It was a quiet drive with little talk. But when Artemis was in Dicks room she started crying again. She has never cried in front of him she was a little embarrassed. Dick pulled her into a hug and they sat down on a black couch that Dick had in his room. She rested her chin on his shoulder and said "Thank you Dick." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and asked "What for?"

"For being my friend and for helping me, I really need it right now."Artemis looked around the room and noticed a poster of the Flying Graysons on his wall. "Any time Mis." His eyes followed hers and he said "They died at that circus during an act, it was my first time performing and it was their last." Artemis looked at him and said "I'm sorry Dick, you don't have to tell me." He stood up and walked over to his desk, he opened a draw and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to her and said "That's us on my fifth birthday. The entire circus did a show dedicated to me for my birthday. My mother's name was Mary and my dad's name was John." Dick sat down on the bed next to her "Anyway,do you want anything to eat or drink?" Artemis shook her head and said "I haven't been very hungry lately I just need a distraction at the moment." Dick nodded in understanding and grabbed her hand. She stood up with him and he spun her around, "What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled and placed his hand on her waist "We're dancing." she hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. Artemis looked into his bright blue eyes and he looked into her stormy grey eyes and smiled. Together they started to dance. Dick paused for a minute and turned on the radio the song True Love by pink came on. Artemis laughed and they started dancing again.

When the song finished they sat down again. Artemis was surprised that Dick could dance but then she thought about all the functions that he and Bruce have to go to. He looked at her and gave her that special smile that he only gives her and said "Your smiling." Artemis nodded and said "yeah I guess I am." she looked into his eyes and saw the uncertain look in his eyes "Is there something you want to say?" He shook his head and she was about to ask what was wrong when Dick took her hand and said "I know how hard it is but just try to stay whelm-I mean calm and remember you can always talk to me about it." Artemis nodded but was a little confused, she knew that wasn't what he wanted to say but she decided to leave it alone.


End file.
